


【投齐所豪】第三章 下

by wang3tu



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang3tu/pseuds/wang3tu





	【投齐所豪】第三章 下

1  
张颜齐与任豪相识短短三天内，任豪不知的是其实张颜齐很久前就见过他，只是平凡朴素的教师与公益会展的商界出资人相距甚远。

当时教育部有意调节各校对公益参与的积极性，便组织学生们参与公益义卖活动。左右不过十余岁的小孩儿，不靠父母能卖出些个什么东西？张颜齐便灵机一动激发了孩子们的创造力，绘画编织陶艺或者一些小发明通通随了巴士与它们的创造者一起去上海参加义卖。

下午是参展与义卖，晚上是酒宴与慈善捐助，很明显酒宴并不适合于他们，好在白天收获颇丰，宾客们不是真的看中了孩子们的小玩意儿，不过是借个渠道捐助善款。带过去的东西都卖了七七八八，除了一对黏土小人和一串手环。

这两样东西都跟他有关系，黏土小人是他学生捏的，捏出了新郎却怎么也捏不出新娘，张颜齐便帮他完成了另一半。而剩下的手串就是张颜齐用他小时候到现在搜集的珠子，一年选出一颗最喜欢的，一共25颗穿成了手环。可惜的是，这两样并没有人相中。他自认倒霉，刚想收拾收拾回程时，一群气质优雅的年轻女子慢步而来。

她们很明显是看到了孩子们，母爱泛滥地开始宠逗。张颜齐这才把大家的书包运来，人群中一个身影穿过这些吵闹的小孩儿，走到了他的面前迟疑却抑制不住激动地问，“…张颜齐？”

第一眼并没有反应过来  
从第二眼开始，陌生的五官从不断涌现出的记忆中逐渐与眼前的女人重叠——那是他高中的青梅竹马。阔别了几年？连他都数不清的年月，只记得那个一贯扎马尾辫的女孩在每个同他一起上下学的日子里，在难挨的高中生涯里度过青涩的初恋。

张颜齐现在对他们曾经的开始还是历历在目，因为他记得他们的结束，那并不是一段好的回忆，更何况还是他单方面终止。在高中毕业的一个月后，他们做了在此之前最亲密的举动，那个马尾辫女孩红着脸第一次牵起了他的手。而他也是第一次，甩开了她的手…

因为在那一个月张颜齐才知道  
他是注定不能给她未来的人  
因为这具让人啼笑皆非的身体…

“你是不是？”  
“不，你就是！”

女士从疑问变成了愤怒，张颜齐坦然地点点头  
“我是，好久不见？”

然后他们两从尴尬地开始了几句问候，无非是询问彼此的生活职业等，虽然谈话中张颜齐觉得她有些回避这个话题，但张颜齐还是猜到了她已有男友并谈婚论嫁的事实。

她看了眼时间，有些急切地拿出手机并不断回头观察。  
“加个微信吧，以后我们可以再出…”

话还没说完，小孩儿便忍不住拿出了自己的黏土小人在她面前自卖自夸起来，不停说着姐姐这个新娘好像你呀，姐姐带回去嘛！旁边的小孩们也机灵地不停起哄，姐妹团里一个人更是打趣说“这不正好是新娘和新郎！放在你和任豪的订婚蛋糕上怎样？”

她听到这个匆匆看了眼张颜齐，而张颜齐有些五味杂陈地刻意错开视线。

“我看中了。”

就在这时，人群中一名男子走来，女生们纷纷为他让开位置，他意气风发地走到了中心，拿起那对小人把玩。反复鉴赏，它们并不精致，也不够特殊，但在现在这气氛的烘托下，已拥有了独一无二的价值。

张颜齐看着他搂过了她的肩，就这样顺势搂在怀里，是那么的自然，张颜齐明白了，眼前这个男人便是任豪。任豪看了眼新娘，那是张颜齐的作品，然后又看了眼怀中的准新娘，亲昵地开口

“我觉得跟你挺像。”然后转过头对着在他膝盖高度的小朋友摸摸头“是你捏的吗？小孩儿未来可期啊。”

整个过程张颜齐自始至终低头整理孩子们的书包，他没有去看任豪为了这双小人留下了多少数目的支票，在他们两转回头背对着的时候张颜齐才放松地抬起了头，他却看到任豪对着他捏的新娘小人亲了口，然后对她说

“亲一口。”

2  
“亲一口？”

任豪非但霸占着下面的嘴，连上面的嘴也不肯放过。他们维持着跪姿，可张颜齐整个肩胛陷入任豪怀中，而他的手腕也被任豪从后背死死扣住，任豪饶有兴味地观察着他的反应，张颜齐的猫唇正一张一合无措地轻喘，任豪快忍不住想把这挠人的猫吃干抹净。

可他并没有，他有着很多计划。

附在张颜齐下体的手掌只是包裹着他，并没有进入。可手却在感受到令人满意的女性形状后，大肆地在外部揉捏打圈，偶尔划过阴道处则略探入，浅尝即止。可张颜齐哪受过这种待遇，活了25年从未有任何人触碰过他的身体，就连他自己也是避而不视。所以便控制不住颤抖着，这是他从未有过的生理反应，让他害怕，愤怒最后化为满目的委屈深深朝着要亲他的任豪瞪了一眼。

这么一眼，惹得任豪抑制着满身燥火急不可耐地求证一件事。

他的手指毫无征兆地伸进了张颜齐温暖的肉缝处，精准地找到了那一颗肉珠，然后用指甲盖轻触顶端，换回的是张颜齐整个腰都绷住了“别…别碰那呜！”任豪从背后埋在他肩窝里急切地问，“之前做过吗？”

张颜齐不回答，回答意味着默认任豪的予取予求。但是这样的沉默任豪也猜到了，他更得寸进尺地骚刮着肉珠和周遭，甚至延伸至更深的下方。张颜齐死咬下唇不让自己控制不住的叫声泄露出来，青涩的反应让任豪把第二个问题“有人碰过这儿吗”换成了“知道你这儿是什么吗？”

不知道，他怎么可能知道，他更不知道为什么那颗肉珠会越发涨满，他只知道这一切闹剧必须得停止了。张颜齐纤细的手腕终于在挣扎中脱离了任豪的禁锢，他立刻推搡着任豪不耻的手，可这对任豪来说，无疑是送上门来的羔羊，反守为攻与之十指相扣，一同抚摸下方，肉珠变成一颗成熟果实，那是任豪的战利品。

张颜齐无法逃脱，口中一声声住手都成了枉然，虽然上面的嘴满是拒绝，可他却感受到了异样的充实和欲求，不想承认的是他竟然希望那双手不要停，肉珠被摩擦的快感一直延伸至他的小腹，还差一步似乎就要到达他也不知道的临界点，然后那只被任豪牵引的手感受到了一股暖潮…

“你湿了。”

这是胜利者的宣告，张颜齐转过潮红的脸颊茫然地看着他，可他却收回了手，五指张开在张颜齐面前，指尖上晶莹剔透的液体快要滑落之时，他吮起了指尖品尝，“你真甜。”

任豪正在吸吮着自己的体液，这个口口声声喊着他第三者的男人，轻而易举揭开了他25年不耻的秘密，用这双沾满他体液的双手，唤醒了他对第二性别的记忆——这一信息充斥着他的脑海，无法被接受。

张颜齐终于开始用尽全力反抗，像是誓死一搏，因为太突然，任豪没反应过来张颜齐就脱离他的怀抱，他一边与任豪拉开安全距离，一边狼狈地整理西装裤。任豪倒也不急，双手抱胸地等着他的下一步。

“你疯了吗？你有病！”  
“我要报警…”  
“你别过来，我会杀了你！”

张颜齐字字唾骂对任豪来说像软绵的拳头，别说伤害他了，可把他心头挠得痒痒的。张老师为人师表果然连骂人都不会，像小兔子似潮红泛到了眼下，急巴巴护着自己贞洁对他说着什么你有病大坏蛋…

任豪扯下了自己的领带，放松地对张颜齐说  
“这房子上下三层，门窗都是电子指令你出不去的。”他把领带缠在了自己手腕上继续道，“如果想跟我玩躲猫猫，那也不错。”

任豪步步接近，张颜齐步步后退，他的后背撞到了幕帘边的婚纱，架着婚纱的木头架左右摇晃了一下，任豪望去目光沉迷，心有所想。他把手腕处紧致的扣子解开，张颜齐此时已经是他逃不开的猎物了。

让他逃吧，因为最后一批生活用具还没到，这栋偌大的别墅里，能算武器的也许只有任豪卧室软绵绵的枕头。

“你可以逃，但被我抓住的话，就奖励你…”  
他在唇边比了一个数字

“…高潮十次。”

3  
“5”  
“4”  
“3”  
“2”

“1”

当任豪说到1的同时，张颜齐就被他捉住了。

4  
张颜齐才毕业一年就做了三年级的班主任，他主职语文老师，兼思品与社会实践，有时还代班体育。他本是想成为田径运动员，梦想着为国争光，谁能想到在毕业后那个集训的酷暑，下面一股殷红的涌现无情地打破了这个梦。迷茫下也是阴差阳错读了师范大学，实习期间孩子们天真的笑容治愈了他，作为一名成年人，他教孩子们课理知识，还负责教他们正确的价值观，因为幽默的风格在孩子们那儿得了不少人缘。

可孩子们不知道，他们心里无所不知的张老师  
此时被另一位“老师”手把手教着  
教他怎么成为一个女人

还是如方才一样的姿势，任豪的手伸进了张颜齐的内裤，手指骚刮着肉缝，只是这次终于揭开伪善的面具，毫不留情地用他的经验让张颜齐体会到女人的快活。任豪速度很快，揉搓的力道让张颜齐欲罢不能，这样站着会让他从正面的电视机黑屏里看到自己淫乱的身影，他只能仰着头靠在任豪颈窝，彼此交换着急促的喘息，可就算这样也掩盖不住让他崩溃的搅弄声，啵嗞啵嗞地也不知是靠着男人手中的慰藉还是男人的气息，分泌地越来越多湿了大腿根部。

“啊…嗯…别别！”

张颜齐自己也不知在拒绝什么，他恐怖地感觉到自己的快感来了，任豪随着他胸口起伏的频率加快了动作，越来越快，张颜齐腿都软了想要扶着沙发却被任豪强势地拉回了自己怀抱，他腿软任豪就微微屈膝让他大腿岔开搭在自己腿上，撩起张颜齐耳边湿发暧昧地说，“别闹，我们站着高潮。”

他真是个变态  
张颜齐咬着手指不让自己发声，因为他确实站着高潮了。

说是站着，倒不如说整个身体都靠在任豪怀里，毫无保留地把自己肌肉因动情而颤抖的模样赤裸裸展现在这个男人的身体上。肉缝里的果实熟透了，烂出的一股股汁水变成了细流从大腿根流到膝盖内测。

高潮后的茫然感让他无意识地低头望去，他的股间一塌糊涂，可就算这样任豪也没脱了他的内裤，在他耳边越发压抑粗喘着气，手掌还是充满占有欲地包裹着他软而娇嫩的地方。谁知这施暴者也忍得难受，张颜齐高潮后下面像是毫不羞耻地涨大，手指在甬道边都能感到他下面这小嘴欲求不满地一张一合吸吮着空气，倒是比他上面这张嘴诚实多了。任豪手指围着软洞边缘迂回揉捻，顺势把张颜齐压在了地毯上对他说，“第一次。”

张颜齐迷茫地望着他宠溺的笑容里缓缓地补足了最残忍的话：

“还有九次。”

5  
张颜齐顺从地躺在地摊上，他的外裤拧作一团扔在远处，衬衫扣子也散得七零八落只能勉强挂在身上。任豪终于脱下了外衣，可内里还是严丝合缝像是什么都没发生过一样，他把张颜齐压在身下，手穿过柔软的腰线拖起身下人的臀，胯部残余的湿热让他差点失控想一股脑进去…可张颜齐冷冷地斜看着他，发出沙哑的声音

“你解气了吗？”  
任豪不语，手上动作不停。张颜齐的愤怒像是打在了棉花上，这人根本不在乎他的感受。

张颜齐觉得任豪这是处心积虑地侮辱他，从他们第一天见面开始，拳头抵消不了对自己的恨，所以把他骗到这个地方。张颜齐不知任豪调查他有多深，但精准地抓住了自己的软肋，这副畸形的身体是他心底深处的不堪，现在被男人尽收眼底，甚至还肆意亵玩，让他下贱地在男人怀里颤抖高潮。他承认，任豪赢了，这比拳头高出了十倍百倍…

张颜齐强忍着不让自己在敌人面前落泪，却掩盖不住哽咽的声音，“你到底要怎样才放我回去？”

任豪这才停下了手中的动作，刚凑到他面前就看见底下人的这双眼睛拼命往里咽泪，任豪像个小学生嘲笑爱哭的女同学似的捏了张颜齐的鼻尖，“早呢，还气着呢。”嘴里说气着可脸上却一副欢愉，“把我想成什么人了？你会完完整整地回去。”

对呀，不然呢？难道还打算把他先奸后杀？  
张颜齐顿时一股冷汗凉到了后背，自己明明什么也没做，无名无实更不是第三者，虽然对初恋留有旧情可从没有拆散他们的想法，不想倒好，越想越委屈，眼眶也兜不住泪了唰唰往下掉，嘴里还不停巴巴地控诉任豪

“你不分青红皂白…我…嗝”  
他啜泣不止，说的话也因为哭泣说得疙疙瘩瘩

“我…我没有破坏你们感情…呜我不知道她逃婚来找我，我从没想过抢走她…我这副奇怪的身体怎么可能…呜呜你这是用私刑，我要去派出所…举报你！”

任豪被他孩子气般的哭闹怔了一下，平日里清冷成熟的张颜齐此时锤着他的胸口把脸都哭皱一团，丑丑的又那么可爱，让他难以形容，他急切地擦拭张颜齐双颊的泪水，“不哭不哭，我信你。”

可张颜齐还是怨着他，又不是三岁小孩哪能一句两句就哄得乖。嘴里还是不停地我不是小三、别侮辱我、你怎么这么坏…之类，任豪没办法单手捉住了他左右乱折腾的双手，“你还闹上劲了？”说着，另一只手在腰间挠他痒痒。

果然还是这招有效，张颜齐不停往外冒词的小嘴终于换成了惊喘，细软的腰左右闪躲，任豪得寸进尺地挠他的咯吱窝。张颜齐急得都被自己口水呛到了，轻咳着推搡任豪胡作非为的手，“咳！别挠我了…放开我！”

张颜齐看着瘦，衣服脱了该肉的地方一点没含糊，虽是男人的外貌可身段却透着女人的柔韧，不带一丝赘肉的腰下却是饱满挺翘的臀部。任豪拍了下他的屁股，身底的人倏地红了脸又开始喊他变态。

任豪停下了手中动作，温柔地紧贴着张颜齐的身体，温度有些冷，任豪用体温暖着他，体贴的眼底也藏不住赤裸裸的欲望，张颜齐的内裤被他干脆地拉下，从大腿内侧分开，器官赤裸裸地尽收眼底。

身下人急得用手护住，哽咽地喊“别看”，可任豪却拉开他的手与他十指交握，腿被引导着夹着任豪的腰，他们俩顶着鼻尖，任豪的烟草味散在张颜齐的嘴处，浅尝一口，满是回味。

“你一点都不奇怪。”  
他认真地对张颜齐说，怀里的人还是在回避，任豪又尝了一口他嘴角余味。

“你很漂亮，无论是你的样子，还是你的身体”  
…包括你的心

后半句任豪藏在了自己心里。

“我不敢…我是男人，不应该是这样的…为什么是我。”  
怀里的人慢慢卸下了重重心防，对这个施暴者袒露心声。这让任豪很满意，他梳理着张颜齐凌乱的额前发，“每4500个人中就有一个你，你不是怪物，你只是这么多人中最普通不过的人罢了…”

“我…”  
张颜齐不再歇斯底里，可没沉默多久就被任豪侵犯的手指拉回意识。

“我是男人，我…”  
张颜齐推推任豪坚实的胸膛，闷声提醒他，而任豪敷衍地哄着回答对对，两指撑开他的肉缝， 他感到自己难以启齿的那处被坚硬的性器顶着。

“你是男人。”  
任豪露出一双嗜人的眼神，里面整个装的都是张颜齐，冠状物如破土而入，一步步不容拒绝地进去。张颜齐憋红了脸，胀实感让他恐惧又痛苦，任豪动得很慢，慢到张颜齐能清醒地感受到它的温度它的形状，和它插着他的全程…剧烈的疼痛伴随着一丝殷红随任豪抽出的性器渗出，他看到了，占有欲冲上了顶峰，眼放精光更兴奋地说着

“但你是属于我的女人”

然后，整根没入。

6  
张颜齐以为接下来会变得很痛苦，甚至觉得自己会被捅得不省人事，可任豪却转头过来吻他，吮着他的舌头模仿抽插的动作与之纠缠不休，张颜齐哪儿这情场老手的对手，津液从嘴角流到下巴，还不停地闪躲娇喘。任豪怕他疼便不停吸引他的注意力，手拖着臀揉捏又狠狠掰开，耻毛也刻意擦着他的肉珠，他每个能激起快感的部位都被任豪玩的得心应手。

偌大的客厅激起此起彼伏的喘息，色情地不堪入耳。任豪是隐忍的闷哼，张颜齐则是蜿蜒的呻吟，两具躯体淫乱地纠缠在一起。他不知道，原来自己身体深处会这般酥麻作痒，交合处体液被男人的那玩样儿拍打成白沫。

任豪忍得满头大汗，身下人炙热的甬道仿佛山路十八弯，像无底洞一样吸着他，他终于在这种诱惑的折磨中找到了凸起的小点，张颜齐这傻子一定不知道这是什么地方，任豪狡猾地对他一笑，然后疯狂插弄着那一点。

“啊…啊啊出去…我要死了…”  
“怎么死啊？”任豪拨弄着他“被我搞得爽死吗？”

“咬得真紧，下头的嘴这么舍不得我？”  
“你看看地毯上都是你流出来的东西”  
“她如果知道你这心上人在我底下挨操会怎样？”  
“哦还有你的学生，知道他们的老师这么淫荡吗？”

这次他真的变了，他竟被任豪侮辱的话语刺激得高潮了，不同于刚才，感觉从小腹处如巨浪般袭来，粉色的胸口剧烈起伏，现在他整个世界里仿佛只有眼前这个让他高潮的男人，他蜷禁脚趾狠狠勾着男人的腰，手无意识地把他往自己更深处嵌入，然后甬道深处像喷泉似的喷出了一道又一道淫水，浇灌着这个男人。

任豪满头大汗，差点就被夹射。他发狠用力拍了下张颜齐的屁股，底下人委屈地呜了声，他血红了眼说“你比女人还骚，女人都喷不出你那么多水。”

“我不是…我是…男人”

整个人都飘飘欲仙一副被操开的模样，在这种地方倒不忘跟他抬杠。  
这是第二次，任豪在他耳边计数

还有八次。

7  
张颜齐已经没有了时间概念，只知太阳正当时，窗帘都没拉，他们俩就这么放肆地白日宣淫。

任豪把他放坐在卫生间的洗手台上，撑开大腿。大理石冰冷的温度触碰着他的阴唇，任豪蹲在洗手台前，热气呼在了张颜齐的下体，竟舔了上去，手指撑开两片厚肉，从肉珠一路吸到了软穴，坐着的人浪吟得委婉曲折，双手揪着任豪的头发像要把他推开，可腿又不由自主地夹得更紧，欲拒还迎的样子真是又骚又纯，经验丰富的任豪遇到这一款也败了，张颜齐是他的劫…任豪发出了感慨。

他的花样还有很多，就着插入的姿势，任豪把张颜齐抱到马桶边，双脚跨在两侧。他抚过张颜齐纤足抬起，搭在一旁的洗手台，像是在做韧带拉伸似的。任豪又往他耳边吹风“你看看你流的水弄脏了多少地方，帮佣来我怎么解释？真该把你绑在这儿，要喷多少是多少。”

张颜齐摇着脑袋说你不要脸，任豪突然往g点一顶，手在小腹上打转，张颜齐被这一顶软了腰肢，手胡乱地按到了臀部清洗键，冰冷的细流忽地冲洗着他俩的交合处，惹得张颜齐又来了一股浑身痉挛的高潮，这一次任豪也忍不住被他吸得缴械投降，注了一道道男精在他的子宫深处。

时间一转他们又在扶梯边做了起来，失去了任豪依靠的张颜齐只能双手扶着栏杆，任豪坏心地问他累不累，张颜齐点点头，任豪则把他折腾得更过分然后说“宝贝，我们走去卧室。”

任豪抓着他的臀瓣顶弄着他，他无力地往前一冲，这才明白“走去卧室”是什么意思…可是他全身酥软外加已经高潮了四五次，这肚子含着任豪的满腔精水，渐渐从走变成了跪，最后只能无力趴在一层层台阶上。任豪的胸膛叠着他大汗淋漓的后背，一副兽交的姿势，他手绕着交合处打转，忽而往后延伸，轻擦过了会阴便来到了隐秘的后穴。张颜齐整个身子都绷直了，他颤颤地回头看任豪，而任豪看着他慌张的反应便单根手指刺入小穴。

这并不是能性交的部位，张颜齐一遍遍说着出去，不要，你疯了吗，任豪捂住他喋喋的嘴，手指便在口腔内胡搅蛮缠。

“呜…唔…呜呜”

这个画面却给任豪极大的心理满足，满足他最偏执的占有欲。张颜齐上面的嘴含着他的左手，下面的两张嘴含着他的右手和性器，整个人所有的不堪和私密都属于他。他以为他会先射，可怀里被折磨坏的可怜人在这种双重刺激下又高潮了…

张颜齐觉得自己现在是一副缺水缺粮甚至缺氧的状态，不知被任豪缠着做了多少次，他早已无力反抗，只能顺从地挂在任豪身上被带去淋浴。他双手环着任豪脖子，身体夹在玻璃墙与炙热的躯体之间。

身下那东西终于短暂地退出来，连带一缕白沫，这是两人交合的液体，分不清彼此，然后顺着张颜齐的大腿流下。可那东西很快又插了进去，任豪在手里挤了洗发水打成沫便往张颜齐头顶抹，苦恼地说，“刚抽出一点你这小骚嘴就不停地吸，真是饿了25年的小荡妇。”

张颜齐蹙眉，他很反感任豪的骚话，把他变得下贱不堪。但他已经没有力气挣脱了，只能报复性往任豪肩膀一咬，见任豪非但没疼还侧过脸取笑他，就抄起一旁洗发水往他头顶一股脑儿倒，任豪可读不懂张颜齐这么多心理活动，还以为这人也要帮他洗头呢，等了半天怀里人没动作就拍了下他的屁股“倒了就不管了？”

“嗯？”张颜齐没反应过来，脑袋还磕在任豪肩窝。任豪不耐烦地又拍了下，这回声在宽敞的浴室里羞耻得可怕，任豪作势又要拍张颜齐马上不情不愿地在他头顶上揉。

花洒打开了，冲刷掉两人所有交缠的汗渍白浊，当然除了任豪留在张颜齐肚子里的那些。任豪用浴巾胡乱地擦干两人身体便把张颜齐往自己卧室的床上一扔，自己换了浴袍拿着吹风机回到卧室。

张颜齐一沾床就死活不肯下来，钻进被子里就露出半个脑袋给自己建起了龟甲阵。任豪叹了口气掖他的被子让他把头发吹干，不然会感冒。被用各种姿势里里外外操过的他怎么会相信任豪这种鬼话，半个脑袋上瞪得圆不溜秋的眼珠一见他手里黑漆漆的吹风筒便想到了更肮脏龌龊的画面。

他蒙上被子说  
“不吹，走开。”

令人意外的是任豪这回竟然没生气，也没像之前那样来硬的又把他折腾到乖乖服软。任豪听到被窝里传来一阵肚子咕噜噜的叫声，这小可怜怕是饿了，被他干了一整天一口都没吃，这么瘦的人今天受了多少罪啊。

这么想着任豪也没一点悔意，他看着张颜齐躺在自己床上觉得格外温馨。这别墅算是他的婚房，因为本打算婚后带着妻子来上海分公司就任。如果他老婆不逃婚来见张颜齐，恐怕现在睡在被窝里就是她了。

可现在睡在主卧是张颜齐

任豪看着被窝里乖乖躺着的人，竟然产生了一种还好她逃婚的想法…

8  
任豪一走张颜齐马上跳下床把门锁上，可转动了半天才发现根本就没安锁。他又在卧室寻找能抵住门的东西，好吧除了床就没重物了，可是他也搬不动。张颜齐这才懊悔平日里怎么不多健身，练练肌肉什么的也不会被任豪单手抓着两手腕都挣脱不出来。

张颜齐还是把门关上，耳朵凑在门板上听下面的动静。一楼好像是来了人，他听到了一个比任豪年轻许多的男声，大概十几岁的样子，接着还有一阵窸窣声。张颜齐听不详细他俩的具体谈话，不过这年轻男人的撒娇语气倒是听得明白。张颜齐脑袋转了个圈，回想起任豪一步步引导他的样子，幻想里闪过了许多这人沾花惹草的画面。他锤了一记门板，嘴里嘀咕道：变态！

不过他很快又重新钻回被子，一是冷，二是那个变态上楼了…他在被窝里闻到了一股香味，好奇心促使他探出脑袋，就瞧见任豪两只手端了五只碗，也不知怎么端上来的，五六道菜被胡乱地放在三只饭碗内，有辣子鸡、炒腰花、麻辣牛肉等都是重庆菜，还有一盘黑乎乎的东西…不过香气传到了张颜齐鼻子里，他吞了下口水装作若无其事的样子翻过身不去看它们。

可任豪看出张颜齐明明饿的不行还忌惮自己的模样，就拍了拍他的屁股“别装睡了，出来吃饭。”

张颜齐一动不动，任豪还是用了老方法——威逼利诱  
“张老师是想我喂你吗？”然后停顿了下继续“那到时候就不知喂你哪张…”

半句话还没讲完，他便得意地看到张颜齐从被子里钻出来坐在床上。这小家伙，还挺识时务？

而张颜齐这边只是想着吃饱了才有力气反抗任豪，虽然体力不济但起码脑子不会晕晕乎乎地任人摆布，才不是因为什么这张嘴那张嘴，他才不怕任豪的威慑，虽然这变态什么都做得出来…夺走一碗白米饭，又怄气似的夹走任豪刚要夹的菜，全扒进嘴里，真香！

任豪看着张颜齐这副纯直男吃相，吃的满嘴油仿佛饥荒年代穿越而来的人，他欣赏着张颜齐吃饭的模样，嘴角都不自觉地上扬了，这才发现他们俩没有心平气和地坐下来吃过饭，也没有正常的会话。任豪张嘴几次，终于找到一个切入话题，“这个点在上海找个地道重庆厨子真不容易，大厨可是被抓起来边做边骂街。”

“地道？”  
张颜齐短暂抬头然后不屑地摇摇脑袋，心理嘲笑有钱人就是好骗，况且任豪也像没智商只会用强的暴发户。他拿起筷子指了指辣子鸡说“这道菜连花椒面都没放，是地道大厨吗？”

任豪冷下脸，面无表情地拿出手机简短得发了几个字说  
“嗯，明天就把他开了。”  
“呃”张颜齐停下手中动作，“那也不必如此，做的还是挺好…”

“…我觉得做的比地道的重庆厨子还正宗。”  
怕任豪不信，他又急忙补了一句。因为自己的一句话让一个人丢了工作，张颜齐心里实在过意不去，他也不知道说什么弥补，不过对面这人好像也不在乎他的解释。

任豪拿了张抽纸，坐在床边又凑到张颜齐面前擦了擦他吃得满嘴油。张颜齐不停闪躲，这下又被任豪从被子里捉了出来，他可什么都没穿，羞耻地像个小鸡仔似的被任豪拎到洗手间去洗漱。

刷牙的时候任豪还靠在他耳边暧昧地说  
“少吃点辣，对那儿不好。”

呸！  
张颜齐把满嘴泡沫吐在了洗手池里，用手背摸了摸嘴对任豪冒出一句，“我衣服呢。”说得云淡风轻，可他在意很久了，赤裸的状态让他没办法和这个变态对视。

任豪摸摸头“掉楼下了吧，要衣服干什么？”  
“我…”张颜齐气不打一出来，违心说了句，“我冷。”

“哦，冷就回床上去。”  
“…”

这别墅是恒温控制，维持在23°左右，自然是不会感到寒冷。任豪也不是傻子，不过扮猪吃老虎在张颜齐面前逗他玩罢了。不过稍微捉弄一下也见好就收，在张颜齐还没破罐破摔之前他便宠溺地撸了撸他半干的头发，下楼找衣服去了。

张颜齐也翻箱倒柜地想找一件浴袍也没有，心想这里真的是给人住的地方吗？他整个人都蔫了只好乖乖回到卧室坐着。卧室面积非常大，像两间打通，然后一面是内墙，一面落地窗。他搂着胳膊站在窗前，窗正对着远处群山，他想起了来的时候光是车进园子就开了15分钟，他想逃跑的话得先想办法要到物业电话…

门的声音打断了张颜齐的思考，他回头便看见任豪阴晴不定的面色，两手空空地上来，还充满色欲地把张颜齐从头到尾都看了一遍，看得他毛骨悚然。

“我的衣服呢？”  
张颜齐躲进床把被子遮在身上，任豪却一改刚才缓和的态度，直接把他被子都掀了，拽住他一只脚两人一起滚到了床边，任豪翻过身压着凌乱的张颜齐说“衣服？衣服都坏了，我刚出门扔了。”

“你又发什么疯？”  
张颜齐吃饱了，非但连手带脚把任豪推开，吼人也变得中气十足。可这并没有威胁到任豪，他越是来硬的，任豪就比他还硬，张颜齐觉得自己再这么强烈抵拒恐怕他会把自己骨头都捏碎。任豪阴晴不定宛如神经质的暴力狂让张颜齐难以捉摸，他在张颜齐脖子、胸膛、小腹直至整个身体留下一处处难以消去的吻痕，最后来到了让他魂牵梦萦的地方，掰开肉唇吻了上去。他使出浑身解数挑逗着这张诚实的嘴，惹得张颜齐咬着手指，嘴里还忍不住咿咿呀呀地闷嚷，又再度沦陷入与任豪的交媾中去…

9  
张颜齐第二天醒来的时候已经11点了，如果不是楼下一直都有搬运的动静他也不会被吵醒。他睡得也不是很安稳，从7点开始楼下就有人到访，他迷糊间就听到任豪凑他耳边说放心继续睡，没人会上来…直到日上三竿，他才辗转醒来，有了意识才发现自己连翻一个身，全身的肌肉都发出一股酸胀感互相牵引着。他理解到什么叫小说里形容得全身骨头散架的意思。

可皮肤却有一种怪异的丝滑感，他的手划过了一片蕾丝系带，他吃惊地掀开被子，这才清醒过来。

张颜齐被换上了一身藕粉色的女性睡裙，肩带因为睡姿退到了手臂上，在他身上一股子欲脱还休的性感…整件睡裙短得都遮不住他的臀部，留了三分之一暴露在空气中，剩下的部分也仅仅是隐藏在薄纱之后。

他现在恨不得把房门踢开朝楼下的任豪破口大骂，在他刚要脱下的时候发现衣架上还挂着同款的丝绸睡袍，于是赶紧拿了穿在身上，张颜齐骂了句死变态…果然是同款，这长度跟睡裙基本一致。任豪在给他换睡裙的时候并没有提供内裤，所以他走到哪儿都是真空上阵。他赤着脚小心翼翼走下楼，手还护着前面的裙摆以免因为动作幅度这偷工减料的睡裙连三分之二都遮不住了。

今天搬家公司终于把所有日用品都送来了，本来还派了人过来帮忙，可任豪一想到张颜齐还在自己卧室躺着便把他们都打发走了。他在这头边拆餐具盒，炉上还给张颜齐炖着粥。没发现张颜齐从扶梯下来，一楼满屋子瓦楞箱让他无处下脚。任豪也是余光瞅见他，便搬着箱子随口道，“怎么下楼了，你下面有点肿，早上我上过药了，还是回去躺会儿吧。”

张颜齐懵了，现在只感觉下面火辣辣的，走路伴随着一阵轻微的撕裂痛感，他记忆里并没有任豪掰开腿上药的情形。张颜齐不知道的是他不仅迷迷糊糊被上了药，还一整晚都枕在了任豪的胳膊上，口水流了人一肩头，压得任豪刚起床都抬不起胳膊，上药的时候在梦里还和他闹，翻来翻去累得任豪满头大汗，就捉弄他给换上了睡裙。

张颜齐在楼下东张西望，拧着裙子问任豪  
“我衣服呢？”  
“衣服不是穿身上了吗？”  
“…我说我自己的。”

任豪把沙发收拾出来让张颜齐坐下，眼神还有意无意得把他看了个透，惹得张颜齐把抱枕挡在面前，脸又开始泛红。任豪也不调戏他了，转过身去厨房把粥乘出来说，“你衣服坏了，我都说我扔了。”

背后这人闷声说，“你可以把你的给我。”  
任豪挑眉“我这不是都把我老婆的睡衣给你了吗”他端了一碗芦笋虾仁粥放在张颜齐面前的茶几上。

老婆这个词触动了张颜齐，他明白任豪还是在报复他，就算态度缓和但仍从各方面想方设法羞辱，昨天说的一番话都是枉然，他阴郁着一张脸对任豪开口“你玩够了没有？”

“没有，你先把粥喝了。”  
任豪舀了一勺吹凉了递在张颜齐面前，张颜齐却别过脸，“你到底什么时候放我走？”

任豪见他没吃便自己吃了起来，“你们放假五天是吧，还剩三天，到时候把你送回去。”

“…不行”张颜齐动了动脑子“我还要备课，上课前一天要去学校开会。”

其实没那么紧急，开会也是初中部的事，他就是想早点回去，一刻也不想待在这乖张的男人身边。任豪不了解实际情况也就信了，他为难地说“会议很重要？后天我要去公司一…”

“我自己回去。”  
张颜齐都等不到任豪把话说完就抢了，表现得太过于明显让任豪有点不悦。张颜齐可没想这么多，知道自己后天就回重庆了心情也变好了，把任豪吃了一口的粥抢过来自顾自吃了起来，还挺鲜的。

“你啊…”任豪哭笑不得，张颜齐边吃边问“我的公文包呢？你不会也扔了吧？里面有我手机和会议资料…”

提到手机，任豪又不开心了，他含沙射影地来了一句，“原来张老师在这儿等着我呢？”

“什么？”  
张颜齐一脸懵然地看着任豪从置物架上拿起他的公文包，走到他面前还顺手把手机扔在身边。张颜齐抓起来一看，满满的十条未接来电…

通通都是眼前这个男人的未婚妻打来的

10  
自从那次慈善义卖展过后，他们就一直保持着简讯联系，谈话多数是她主动挑起，在各种时间点上，但有时候发了一长串又很晚才回，或者回得很简短。张颜齐是老师，无论上班还是作息都十分规律，其实他能感觉到她应该正在和那天展厅见到的那位男友在一起，他不想卷入其中，便用一种缓慢的冷处理对待她。

其实他也有些难过，毕竟初恋太过美好，虽然对她的感觉已经因为时间和经历渐渐消逝，但在她之后也没再谈过任何恋爱，一晃眼她已经有了未婚夫，而自己与他们的圈子也相差甚远…

把她删掉通讯簿是张颜齐做的最后悔的事情，起因是她在那一天说了自己快订婚了，但却旁敲侧击地表现出想跟他旧情复燃的意思。张颜齐不是傻子，在察觉到之后狠狠地说了她一番，在表达出他们之间再无可能之后便删除了她。

可这么做却适得其反，五天之后电话就开始狂轰乱炸，她换了三四个号码不分昼夜地打扰他的生活，最后在订婚当天，提着行李箱在他学校门口一直等到了深夜。

张颜齐很无奈，怎么劝说也没用。她身无分文，因为偷跑出来的还不能刷卡消费，张颜齐不会让他们两个孤男寡女住在一起所以帮她订了酒店，但因为经济拮据所以找了之前大学社团一起玩音乐现在是酒吧老板的同学在那儿继续唱歌赚些外快。

当然这一切的经过任豪都不知道，他知道的只是未婚妻因他而跑的事实罢了。张颜齐自嘲地笑了，他说了任豪也不会相信，任豪显然是个有仇必报的狠角色，他这两天真真正正感受到了。

任豪没盯张颜齐，他阴着脸走到窗边抽起烟来，张颜齐顺着望去发展窗沿放了个烟灰缸，里面已经插了四五支烟蒂了。太阳从玻璃射出一道光线，任豪背着光，隐秘了半张脸，张颜齐看不清他此时是什么表情说着这番话

“这个号码从逃婚那天我就打不通了，没想到再见是在你这儿，一下子就十来条。”

他说得很平静，只有一阵阵烟雾朝张颜齐的方向飘来。张颜齐把这些记录都删了，也同样平静地问他，“你们是家族联姻还是自由恋爱？”

“两者皆是”任豪抖了抖烟灰见张颜齐没回答便继续说“怎么了？还以为她是被逼的？”

“…没有，我不傻，又不是旧社会，现在人都你情我愿。”  
“噗”任豪笑了声“你傻，你情我愿也是建立在门当户对或利益对等的前提下。”

“现在的婚姻有这么儿戏吗？”  
“儿戏？”任豪不喜欢这个用词，“是稳重才对”

张颜齐摇摇头不赞同这个观点，“感情不应该和利益对等，应该是双方在一起之后才会有一样的利益。”

“哦？所以你们的感情是感情，我这就是虚伪的资本主义？”

“不是的，我不觉得你虚伪，我知道你参加过很多慈善项目，你发起了义卖，还有援助项目，创办基金会…”

任豪惊喜于张颜齐对他并不是一知半解，不过还是强忍着欢喜对他说，“我这算什么，你知道那些贪官每年捐多少钱，举办多少项目么？想要活的心安理得，不对，想要日子过得去就得从别的地方减轻负罪感罢了，倒成好事了？”

“当然是好事，无论出于何种原因。”他坚定地看着任豪“我和孩子们参加义卖，有些孩子甚至不知道自己的行为，可能只是本能跟着去玩而已，可他们的行为却帮助了需要帮助的人，不是好事吗？”

任豪无从辩驳，他被张颜齐的振振有词打败了。他盯着坐在沙发上的人一阵楞神，心底有一处被触动了，他竟突然有一种眼前这个人是他唯一不可失去的强烈不安感，不安来自于这个人，喜欢的却是他的未婚妻…

“张老师不愧是文化人，我舒心得都不知怎么反驳您，你这能言善辩怪不得有女孩子愿意为你逃婚呢。”

“我…”任豪的症结还在他身上，他这次很郑重地想要把他们三个之间的关系理清，“我们感情现在只有同窗情分，我知道你不信，但我也不会承认莫须有的罪名”

张颜齐已经做好了被继续嘲讽的准备，可这次任豪却一反常态地问，“你不喜欢她？”

“这么多年了，我们之间早就没了爱情。”张颜齐隐瞒了对方对他单方面的感情，也是不想继续刺激任豪，可任豪的关注点和他想的不太一样。

“啧，说话绕来绕去的。”他往前走了几步，“我问你现在喜不喜欢她？”

“…？不喜欢。”  
“那你喜欢谁？”

这个问题几乎是在他回答之后脱口而出，张颜齐没搞明白这不符合常理的对话，“我？我谁都不喜欢，我跟她没…”

“别提她了，碍事。”  
“啊？”  
“难道张老师打算单身一辈子？”  
“单身也挺好的，谢谢任先生关心了。我也不觉得我会找到什么样的人过一生，或许是跟我一样的人吧…”

张颜齐诚恳地回答，没注意到任豪早就熄灭了烟，重新朝他的方向像个狩猎者的姿态一步步走来。当张颜齐察觉之时，男人浓重烟草味扑在他的脸上，胸前的抱枕被他不经意地拿开，然后轻而易举捞起整个人抱在怀里。

“还想着找谁啊？”  
任豪翻身把张颜齐压在沙发上，丝质外袍在拉扯间已经半褪到腰间，任豪的手抚上了贴着他肌肤的薄纱，“除了我，你找不到了。”

11  
在凌乱的一层，任豪只收拾出一处单人沙发，他们俩在场交换着粗重的喘息。张颜齐从来不是百依百顺的人，这次他用小腿不停往前蹬着任豪的胸膛，他对眼前这头随时发情的野兽真的失望了，“你还没玩够？我刚才明明都和你说清楚了…任豪，你能不能放过我？”

张颜齐的脚腕也没比手腕细到哪里去，任豪轻而易举抓住他的脚迫使双腿分开，他顺利地让张颜齐跨坐在自己腰腹间，抚着他的脸喃喃道来“谁说我在报复你？”

然后便对着那两片欲言又止的唇瓣亲了上去

这是他第一次抚张颜齐的脸，也是第一次这么温柔地亲吻着他，不带一点技巧，也不使一丝蛮横，却把怀中人亲得面红耳赤。一吻过后，张颜齐的双手还抵着任豪的胸膛，却软绵绵地不带半分力气，挂在那儿罢了。

任豪睁开眼，张颜齐也与他对上。任豪望着这双饱情温润的双眼，又望着这张血色欲滴的唇，再度亲了上去。

“唔…！”

就这样分开，相触，再分开，再相缠…循环往复。张颜齐一开始是抵触，第二次便默认，第三次第四次也被任豪带着勾了进去。脑子里不断回响着：谁说我在报复你？

他相信电视剧里说的亲吻能让人动情了，任豪来回抚摸着他的背脊，把他整个身体都点燃了。那双手在触碰到臀瓣中缝之时，整个人都颤抖了起来，嘴里勾着任豪的舌头“唔…唔…”

任豪突然兴奋地睁开眼，无需言语，他觉得跟张颜齐的信号终于对上了，急不可耐地把人压在沙发上，一改温柔浅尝，不带一丝怜惜地将他占为己有，裙摆一掀，便埋头在这石榴裙下…

这具身体已经记住了任豪，何时颤抖，何时痉挛，何时呻吟都让他醉生梦死。他把他插得腰肢摇曳，媚肉外翻，张颜齐吞着他的全部，连囊袋都狠狠拍打会阴处，他甚至觉得自己的老二抵达了宫口，扣着张颜齐的手来到小腹处，依稀能感受到体内狰狞的轮廓在里头胡搅蛮缠。张颜齐不再哭泣，也不再控诉，只是把头努力转向任豪，说着“不行…太满了…太深了…饶了我”，依旧是求饶的话语，此时竟换了一层意思。张颜齐是他的梦亦是梦魇，总能在他制高点时喷出一汪清泉，滋润着他对他爱情的幼苗。

是啊，他发现他爱上张颜齐了。

12  
入夜，两人在床上背对背，说是没有任何于越的举动，不如说任豪没有任何超过警戒线的意思。他们俩此时就像个小学生，分了条隐形三八线，各自都不敢往前一步。

但冷静也无法浇灭爱情的灯火，任豪背对着张颜齐先试探地问“睡着了？”

背后一声气音，任豪便继续扯话题  
“明天待在家里也无聊，去附近的玫瑰园吧，或者去钓鱼，明天正好有工人来通线路，在家装修太吵了。”

背后一阵淅淅索索的被子声，然后很轻的一个“嗯”像是赞同，又像纯粹的气音。可张颜齐也并没有拒绝，任豪便当他同意了。

第二天张颜齐还是睡了半个上午，醒来被套了件长款白色睡裙，这件比较保守，白色花边的过膝裙，穿在身上有些松松垮垮，嗯…他嘴角抽搐，依旧没有内裤。

下楼的时候，餐桌上已经做好了两份早餐，一份已经被任豪吃了，留着一份吐司牛奶，还温着。任豪在茶几边整理钓具，他抬头看了眼扶梯缓缓走下的张颜齐，白裙衬得他身段娇柔。

“你穿裙子好看。”  
“我是男人。”

这位男人怕摔跤又心急，拎起裙摆在最后三层处一鼓作气跳了下来，任豪看着他在自己面前皮得样子，便继续调侃“没说你不男人，男人不能穿裙子吗？你歧视你自己？”

“我…！”张颜齐没话说了，憋了半晌才慢悠悠地道  
“我可没歧视，我…我不喜欢这件而已。”

“那你喜欢什么样的？”

任豪刚问完，便一阵门铃。他疑惑这个点怎么会有人来敲门，张颜齐听到了则催促着任豪“快去拿快递！”

任豪不解，他并没有叫快递。起身去开门，还真是快递员，送来了两个包裹。他拿着两个包裹，一脸兴师问罪地跑到张颜齐面前，可张颜齐却夺过了包裹，大力拆开它们，原来是一件T恤和一条牛仔裤。

“你什么时候买的？”

张颜齐抱着衣服乖乖坐在餐桌上开始品尝早餐，他往嘴里塞了半个鸡蛋说“昨天晚上，趁你睡着。”

“趁我睡着，用我手机买的？”

这次点点头没开口，任豪一时没反应过来  
“你怎么解锁的？”

等鼓鼓的腮帮子吞下食物后，张颜齐便略带鄙视的口吻回答“面部解锁”

“……”

“你弄坏了我的衣服，这算你赔给我的，我可不会垫钱。”作为一个25岁经历过社会毒打的成年人张颜齐不是没主见的弱势群体。

任豪笑着摇摇头，往前狠狠撸了撸他的头发，把他撸成了个爆炸头。张颜齐急着往下捋顺，任豪则继续收拾东西“半小时之后我们出发。”

俨然像两个相伴许久的老夫老妻。

13  
他们俩先开车去了面包店，购买了一些简餐之后就去了附近的江边。去了才发现几乎都是一家子的组合，丈夫坐着盼鱼，妻子和孩子在草地上野餐晒太阳。张颜齐不会钓鱼，所以兴致缺缺地看着任豪摆弄钓具，真给他这么悠闲的时间还不如写歌，这么想着他掏出了手机。

任豪发现他不再往自己这儿发呆了，便分心地把脑袋凑过去瞧他在干什么，他本以为张颜齐手一直不停是在和谁聊天，没想到妒气白撒了，这人打开了备忘录是在写歌词呢。

去酒吧蹲人不是白蹲的，任豪多少也了解张颜齐唱的都是他原创曲，还有他的文风。任豪不懂音乐，看见歌词里丝毫没提及他有些失望。张颜齐发觉任豪在偷看还用手虚掩起来，这举动让他更生气了，鱼竿一阵抖动，没反应过来就把送上嘴的鱼弄跑了，还溅了他一身水。然后张颜齐瞧着任豪倒霉的场面，不争气地笑了。

倒霉的运气是守恒的，张颜齐这头刚笑完，手一抖没保存就关了，他愣了下，一脸我不接受的神情反复摆弄手机，像寻找时光机按钮似，任豪当然也笑了，是嘲笑。

任豪觉得张颜齐真的变了，在自己面前变得娇纵许多。但其实他本来就是这种性格，逆来顺受或者温文尔雅可不是他的代名词，他经常能怼得人回不了嘴，也是气氛的调剂师，不然怎么会年年当选孩子最喜欢的老师。

张颜齐瞪了任豪一眼，歌词写不成了他便去抓任豪的鱼竿，双手刚触碰之时鱼竿又上下摇晃起来，任豪立刻反手把张颜齐的手扣在自己手心，像亲密的教学者，把张颜齐揉在怀里，两人一起用力把鱼钓了上来。

张颜齐觉得距离太近了，拉开距离装模作样地吃起三明治，“看起来好柴，怎么这么重？”

“那是你缺少运动。”  
任豪见这鱼卖相不错就继续说“晚餐蒸鱼吧。”

“随便你，都行，反正我不会蒸。”  
“你还会什么？番茄炒蛋都不会。”  
“你！”见任豪旧事重提，张颜齐也是郁闷。首先他觉得那道菜他做的还挺好吃，只是卖相太差，其次他其实做饭频率不高，平日里经常值班，所以都吃学校食堂，偶尔周末随便做点对付对付得了，或者出去吃碗面之类。

谁知道难得一次下厨，就遇到任豪这么挑剔的嘴。

任豪还真记仇，当天晚上就拉着张颜齐在自家厨房表演了什么叫做真正的番茄炒蛋。张颜齐还挺吃惊的，这是他第一次亲眼瞧见任豪做饭，可以说十分老练，单说刀功就是他遥不可及的程度，与他最初的印象完全不符。他以为任豪是个纨绔子弟，衣来伸手饭来张口，闯了祸有人帮他收拾，背后还有一群兄弟帮，也都与他同样的二世祖。这么想着，张颜齐脑海里不免浮现那个踹他一脚的老重庆。

鱼很鲜美，用完餐的张颜齐还是馋。任豪虽然看上去喜欢胡来，竟也是个自律的人。晚餐有限定的量，吃完之后不再进食，不过他怕影响张颜齐的食欲就说“你这么瘦多吃点，你多吃健康，我多吃就长膘了。”

张颜齐噗嗤一下，他确实觉得任豪有啤酒肚的倾向了。转眼就瞅见他又打来电脑准备网络会议，旁边又是满满一杯黑咖啡，就回了他一句

“晚上喝黑咖啡就健康吗？”

任豪刚停下了刚端起咖啡杯的手，望着张颜齐，然后缓缓放下，笑着说，“不喝了，晚上再也不喝了。”

张颜齐掩过脸不敢直视他，坐也不是站也不是，就留下一桌残羹剩饭，自顾自上楼了，他走到楼梯口的时候任豪的声音从背后传来

“早点睡，我今天会开会到很晚。”  
“那明天…？”

任豪顿了一下，明天就是张颜齐离开的日子，时间过得太快了，仅仅一天，两人平等地相处，没有顾及，肆意游玩，让他忘了还有10个小时他们俩的关系就要被打回原形，这算什么？任豪自嘲地笑笑，罗马假日？

“机票我都买好了，你不用担心，早点去睡。”

张颜齐摸着扶梯，身体不自然地僵直了一下。这个回答是他没想到的，他甚至连后半句都没说任豪就猜到他的想法，他本以为任豪又会耍他骗他，就像之前无数次那样，得意地看他出糗，急躁，求饶的样子，可这次他却换作如此郑重的陈述。

张颜齐觉得自己应该开心，他确实也挺开心的。  
可他却一个晚上没睡好，因为任豪正如方才所说，开会到很晚，晚到凌晨四点也没上来就寝。张颜齐一个人占用大床，翻了各种大字型的睡姿，却无法入眠。他穿着任豪给他的白色睡裙，悄悄下楼。

整个一楼都没有开灯，任豪坐在在厨房那处的吧台上，唯有电脑屏幕是亮着的，张颜齐悄悄走去才发现任豪撑着脑袋在屏幕面前打盹，咖啡都冷得冰凉。他找到了挂在沙发上的薄毯，披在任豪身上，刚接触到身体任豪就醒了。

他揉着惺忪睡眼，开口第一句便说  
“怎么下楼了？明天睡过头赶不上飞机你就一辈子待在这。”

“我就下楼找点水喝…”  
张颜齐心虚地别过脸，“我上去睡了，你也早点上楼…”说到一半他突然觉得话术不太对劲，就换了个说法“你就继续工作吧”

谁知任豪突然站起来，轻松地托起了张颜齐的屁股，“腿勾上来，不然我就操你了。”  
“？？？”张颜齐大骂“你有病嘛”

不过这头猛虎还是因为男人渐渐深入股缝的手而乖乖两脚一蹬，腿夹着他的腰，防止掉下去手还搂着他的脖子。任豪心满意足地抱着这个挂在他身上的树袋熊上楼就寝了，他很守信用，说不操就真纯情地搂着张颜齐睡了一整晚。

13  
回去的那天最后一批日用品也送到，任豪基本把自己这栋大别墅整理好了。因为晚上有会议，他又坚持亲自把张颜齐送回去，一天得来回飞上海重庆，他就穿上了西装，上楼叫张颜齐起床。

张颜齐果然还是睡过头了，任豪拖着他的脚拽下床，这人还迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛，任豪倒想不通了，这人到底想不想回去？

他们草草吃完早餐便赶上飞机，在这漫长的过程中他们并不冷淡，也不热情。虽然坐在一起，可张颜齐在备课，任豪则开着电脑准备PPT，两人全无交流。无交流只是说嘴上，任豪时不时侧眼偷看张颜齐，而张颜齐则借着喊空乘，用余光瞟了下任豪。

回想前几天，任豪的想法非常简单。在调查到张颜齐性别为双性之后，他就明白这人在自己面前根本夺不走他的未婚妻，但结果跟过程无关，换做谁老婆订婚日逃婚不憋着一窝气？张颜齐说的没错，他确实想侮辱他，可辱着辱着把自己也套进去了，这个人比他想象的可爱、坚强…他突然发现一个问题，当初和未婚妻走到一起就是因为彼此有着许多相似的地方——相似的喜好和某些相似的行为。

他们是青梅竹马，曾经还两情相悦，她的主动性让任豪觉得自己并没有任何优势，这个想法还是在第一晚他看见张颜齐手机被她的来电刷屏的时候。可第二天，张颜齐就跟他再三确认了不是爱情。

这四个字对任豪来说像是一颗定心丸  
那么他是不是也有机会？

不喜欢的时候可以肆意霸占这个人，喜欢了倒不敢做任何逾越的举动。他看着张颜齐在他面前乖乖吃饭，乖乖睡觉的样子，脑子里总是冒出一句话，太难了，这太难了。他们开始得一塌糊涂，过程基本可以上法制新闻，这种地狱模式怎么才可能追到这个人？怕不是他这名字早早就上了枪毙名单。

虽然困难但他也不打算退缩，首先不能让张颜齐逃出他的视线，在张颜齐一无所知蒙头大睡时，任豪已经联系了张颜齐的房东，为爱一掷千金成为了那个院子的新房东。第二步便是创造后续见面机会，了解到张颜齐参加过上海的慈善义卖，他便用主办人的身份联系了校长，在一系列资源置换之后，恐怕以后这人至少每周都得来上海见他，任豪打了副好算盘，张颜齐还不知道自己就是他参加活动的主办人吧。不过上次任豪对他并没有印象，当时还带着未婚妻，怎么也没想起这张的脸来。

张颜齐捏着毛毯在窗边悠闲地喝茶，毛毯跟上次一样是一上飞机任豪就让空姐给他披上的，而任豪在他身边睡着了，手因为过于放松从桌板上滑了下来，露出了手腕处的手环。

张颜齐怔住，他太熟悉它们了  
这是他带去慈善义卖的手串，兜兜转转竟跑到了任豪这儿。廉价的珠子被这位主人擦得闪了亮光，他还惊讶地发现手串被换上了新的串线，连珠子也多了三颗。

张颜齐想伸手去摸，可广播传来到站的通知，任豪醒了，张颜齐立刻把手收回去。

不出意料，老重庆开着车来机场接他们俩，意料之外的是任豪把这人从驾驶座拉出来，和张颜齐单独两人开车回去，老重庆孤零零留在机场心想：我换嫂子了？

任豪也不知是故意还是真对重庆不熟悉，短短半小时车程开了两个小时，七兜八拐得绕圈，张颜齐非但没不耐烦，还一会儿说要去这买个面包，停那儿买个文具什么的，就差去超市买菜了。

任豪打着方向盘不停地跟张颜齐说话，一会儿问他面包好吃吗一会儿问重庆哪儿比较好玩，不过说来说去还是说上海哪里哪里好玩，还说上海小学待遇好，他还有关系之类，张颜齐则在旁边啃着面包嗯嗯地点头，什么都没说。

再怎么绕，他也终于开到了张颜齐的家门口，还是老地方，那个很难停车的弄堂口，孩子们也还是在门口打闹着。张颜齐打不开车门，看着任豪说“你不是还要去赶回程飞机？”

任豪不情不愿地开了解锁键，张颜齐手搭在了门把上停了一下，转过头刚想开口对任豪说一番话，就看见任豪从底下摸出一个信封袋，扔在他身上说

“哦，差点忘记了给你了”

张颜齐打开信封，里面是厚厚的一摞百元大钞，任豪在同一时间报出了具体金额“里面是一万块钱…”

张颜齐难以置信地看着眼前的红钞票，他浑身气得发抖，冷目凝视着任豪说了句“谢谢”

任豪觉得他有点奇怪，但也来不及多想“不用谢我，我都差点忘了给你”

“供我吃供我喝还给我钱，任先生很负责了，我觉得我可以把夜场驻唱都辞了，反正陪您睡觉能挣钱。”

张颜齐说着残酷的激讽，成功让任豪面目狰狞，可也把自己眼眶弄酸了，他马上从车上下来，任豪则冲着他喊，“这钱不是…等一下，你他妈把我当嫖客？”

“强奸犯不给钱，您给钱，不是嫖客吗？”  
“操，我是嫖客你是妓女吗？”  
“我没你这么不要脸！”

侮辱人这一点张颜齐还是败了，他无法再说下去因为怕任豪再说出任何他无法接受的词汇了。

任豪的车停在路中间，后面几辆车已经等得不耐烦不停按着喇叭，再吵下去周围人都会围过来，张颜齐也认准了这一点，他紧紧捏着任豪给的钱，收下了他们两从此再无瓜葛。

“我马上就要搬家了，跟前房东的合同还在期，你也别做多余的事了…以后别再这么做了，我会报警的，这里不是你的地盘，你再这么对付我跟她我也会采取措施”

“你跟她？哈哈哈，你们是一家吗？”  
任豪盛怒地砸了方向盘，手串被这一重击散了架，珠子散落在各处。他想骂又对张颜齐说不出肮脏的话语，只能不停喊着他的名字“张颜齐，张颜齐！”任豪盼着张颜齐回头看一眼，可是那个背影却坚定地离他原来越远…

14  
一切又回到了正规，张颜齐再度过上了两点一线的规律生活，只是这次他没有再去酒吧，回来一周后他已经辞了那儿的工作。周末还是会去参加志愿活动，晚归的时候偶尔买个番茄，回家练习番茄炒蛋。炒了吃两口就再也吃不下去，这么久过去了，他却像是对任豪的菜肴中了毒，到了半夜也食髓知味地在床上辗转反侧。

他穿的早已不是丝质睡衣，或许是粗糙的棉布质感让他难以入睡，他解开了睡衣扣子，手突然鬼使神差地探入睡裤内，学着那个人的姿势安抚着自己的肉珠，却红着眼眶如小猫嘤嘤地叫嚷，一口口奶声奶气地喊着“任豪、任豪”，而任豪则仿佛压着他亲着他的耳廓喊“小荡妇，你是我的女人”

最后一天的那个清晨，张颜齐也是这样躺在床上浅眠。任豪醒了，胡茬在他颈窝蹦来蹦去把他也弄得迷迷糊糊半睡不醒，大腿被抵着硬物，是压着他的男人在晨间自然的生理反应，男人把他双腿抬起，没有进去而是把性器夹在肉缝间做着抽插运动，埋在他颈窝很温柔地叫着“张颜齐、张颜齐”…

“任豪、任豪…啊！”  
手间被溅了一股暖潮，他不安地度过高潮的战栗后缓缓起身，把沾了他体液的内裤放进洗衣机，他站在旁边发呆，如果是任豪，会把他的手舔干净，然后强硬地和他接吻。

张颜齐猛得摇摇头，不能再胡思乱想了。他前几天联系好了负责山区公益援助的老师，准备把那一万块钱捐出去。他打开信封把这些刺眼的钞票一张张拿出，却发现钱中间夹了一张感谢信，那是他邻居老先生的字迹。

这一晚，他彻夜未眠。

1  
同办公室的老师们都觉得张颜齐最近胃口大开，这几天去食堂打饭他们眼睁睁看张老师消灭了两大碗饭，还喜欢吃酸辣土豆丝和酸菜鱼，不过其他的也吃的很多。新来的实习女老师因为减肥每次都把肉菜分给他，平时得空张颜齐还把她们的话梅干果都吃了个干净，然后坐在桌前边阅卷边啃西红柿。

“唉…可张老师还是这么瘦”  
这一句可酸了整个办公室女同事们的心，周老师为了坚定意志还把自己压箱底的蜜饯全送给张颜齐，张颜齐见这一箱零食眼睛都发了光，开心地尝了起来。

午休时间，张颜齐拿起钱包对一屋女老师说，“去食堂吗？”

然后异口同声“不去，我们减肥！”  
“…你们不胖啊”

老师们皮笑肉不笑地想：不算胖，只是比一天能吃五顿饭的张老师胖那么一点而已。

张颜齐确实早就饿了，现在他上午还得补一顿小零食才能管饱，食量是突然间比以前大了，他也没多想，吃的多对身体也好，最近连皮肤都变得溜光水滑。

去食堂点了一大份没人吃的酸菜肥肠，这道菜因为又酸又臭无人问津都快被踢出菜品名单了，张颜齐现在却喜欢得天天过来吃，还给食堂主任写了封酸菜肥肠的申诉信，誓死捍卫它作为首发名单的尊严。

同办公室另一位男老师这时跑来，他揪住大吃大喝的张颜齐说“唉张老师终于找到你了，学校门口出大事了，有人来我们这捉小三！校长让我们俩先把人拖走…你快跟我来”

张颜齐脸一阵青一阵白，突然冒出一股反胃感。  
男老师关心地问“张老师你怎么了？身体不舒服？”

“没事没事。”  
他扶着桌子，满脑子都是任豪正在学校门口大闹的画面。张颜齐难过得憋嘴，无论解释多少次还是没用，信他是假的，温柔也是假的，说不是报复更是假的。

之前的误会解除了，虽然是张颜齐单方面解除。那笔钱是老先生还给他的钱，他去问了才知道老先生怕他不收，便把钱给了任豪。张颜齐后悔自己对任豪说的那些话，可也不知怎么联系上。他没有任豪的号码，也不认识任豪的朋友，他更没想到那次之后任豪便再也没联系过他。

但他其实还留有一招，他知道他的新房东是任豪派来的人，只要他不搬走就还有联系的机会，不过张颜齐也有私心，他还是想等任豪主动来找他。这么想也没错，被人强了还跑过去主动联系人家，以后还不得被那人牢牢牵在手里？

他怎么也不会想到他等来的主动联系竟然是这么一个结果。

被男老师拖到了校门口，张颜齐脚都软了，短短的五分钟脚程他想了很多，反正这回老师是做不下去了，这里也待不下去了，又要重新找房子，还不知道干什么，去培训机构当老师么？反正一定要离任豪远远的！

可朝前一看，嗯？对面这人是谁？

这小男生明显没成年，头发倒学暴走族喷了厚厚的发胶梳成大背头，戴着金链子穿着白夹克，站在那儿拿了个喇叭大喊“周清！你给我出来！做小三你不要脸！”

这位周清还是他同办公室的周老师，周老师这才捂着脸从张颜齐身后鬼鬼祟祟地出来，她嘴角抽搐地说“何洛洛？你才不要脸，这里是学校，当心我报警让警…”

还没说完就被喇叭喷了一脸  
“以前的何洛洛已经死了，现在我他妈是徐一宁！”  
边说还边对一旁的买水果大叔说，“兄弟，你这瓜保熟吗？”

“小伙子我卖的是香蕉…”  
徐一宁挠挠头，“哦，大叔你赶紧收摊吧，待会警察来了我怕把你摊位没收。”  
“…那是城管不是警察。”

接二连三的出糗让徐一宁突然没了气势，怕斗不过那小三，想抽根烟装模作样一下，回头一脸祈求地看着车里的人却被瞪了回来。

男老师抓住周老师想报警的手，警察来了对双方都不好，最不好的是学校，老师出了这种事还不影响学校声誉么。周老师也是理亏，僵持了半天没动静，张颜齐便走过来让他们不如在附近找个咖啡店处理，不要站在门口影响孩子们。

可这时那个叫徐一宁的男生惊讶地走到张颜齐面前叫了声“我靠，嫂子你也在这儿？”

语不惊人死不休，这下子在场三人都懵了。徐一宁对张颜齐打量了一番继续补充“对对对，我有看你的证件照哦！嫂子我没认错，那天你不是在我表哥家嘛，晚上是我给你们送的晚餐！”

这回轮到张颜齐想让他赶紧闭嘴了，可徐一宁像是说不完的话，停都停不下来“我哥也真是的，死活不让我上来看你，说你太累了，唉我也懂的嘛！小别胜新婚是不是。”

徐一宁一脸我懂很多知道你们干了什么的脸色还对张颜齐使了个wink，不过张颜齐丝毫没接受到，他才恍然大悟那天晚上门板上偷听的年轻男声就是这小孩，原来是任豪的表弟过来送餐。

他觉得他俩的误会像是一个个死结纠缠在一起，可却一个个自然而来地解开了，老天爷用尽了所有的运气把他们俩推到一起。

是啊，就在这时，任豪很合时宜地从车里走出来。

任豪本来都快被他表弟给气死了，傻傻地杵在那儿连捉奸都不会，闹了这么多笑话他都想直接开车走人，放这小子一个人在学校大门口丢人。可他却没这么做，因为这学校里有张颜齐啊…本来答应过来给徐一宁壮壮胆也是因为张颜齐在这所学校，他还盼着说不定张颜齐会出来帮忙，这样在车里又能偷偷地瞧见他。

也不能怪任豪饥渴，张颜齐都把酒吧工作给辞了，他家门口太明显还不好停车，就这学校还能蹲蹲人，但是人太多了，好几次任豪都没找到人群中的张老师。

多少日没见了，久到任豪甚至觉得他俩像前世情人。  
有句俗语，一日不见如隔三秋  
隔三秋后，他便打算来颗直球

任豪扔掉烟头开口就对徐一宁说  
“你瞎说什么呢”

话是说给徐一宁听的，可眼神却直勾勾地盯着张颜齐，这一眼饱含了太多复杂的情感，到最后尽是满满相思。张颜齐这神情，一开始因误会产生的愧疚，而后因他这浓烈的复杂感情而逃避，最后看着他手腕上那条被重新串好的手链，一时溢出的竟也是许久未见的想念。

“我跟你前嫂子已经解除婚约了。”  
“欸？为什么为什么？”

可怜的徐一宁还傻傻地看着两人，以为张颜齐就是任豪口中的前嫂子。

“你哪儿来这么多为什么？”任豪终于不耐烦地嘴边带笑对徐一宁说

“因为啊…”  
他指了指张颜齐

“我们爱上了同一个人。”

End


End file.
